1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply circuit for a display unit that transmits a power supply voltage to pixels, a method for controlling the power supply circuit, a display unit using the power supply circuit, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes various types of display units using electrooptical elements as pixels. In such a case, organic EL (Electro Luminescent) elements, liquid crystal elements, and so forth are used as the electrooptical elements. For example, data (a bit) to stipulate the ON/OFF state of the pixels is transmitted to each pixel. Further, it is determined whether or not a power supply voltage should be applied to the electrooptical elements that are used as the pixels according to the data. Subsequently, the pixels are turned on or turned off to display a predetermined image.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-288255 discloses such a related art device.